


sweet talk

by applebottomjhins



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bottom Jankos, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, G2 - Freeform, G2 esports, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Sweet, Teasing, Top Miky, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebottomjhins/pseuds/applebottomjhins
Summary: after rasmus exposes his secret, marcin felt like the world was going to end. but he sucks it up and faces it headfirst.(smut warning)
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

> iloved writing this because i don't think people like jankos being bottom... but i'm a huge advocate for that...
> 
> this is my first time publishing some smut i wrote, hope it isn't too terrible though i feel really guilty writing this   
> they are such cuties, and writing a jankos who loves to tease miky but gets embarrassed easily is just...lol

"WHAT?"

"DON'T SHOUT- shit. i mean.. don't shout."

"wait… so your jokes were actually…"

"technically they weren't lies. rasmus, you're the only one who knows this, okay? don't tell anyone."

"okay, i swear on my life i won't."

* * *

•THE NEXT DAY•

martin, luka, rasmus and mihael were all sat on the couch together.

marcin walked in.

"hey guys, what's up?"

"so is it true that you like miky?" martin asked.

"you know, it's fine if it's true. we don't judge." luka added.

yeah. his secret was out just the day after he told rasmus.

mihael sat there with a worried look but he tried forcing a smile so it wouldn't be too awkward.

"oh my god… rasmus. why? why…"

marcin covered his face with his hands.

"why did i even say that i trusted you…"

"uh.. my bad… slip of the tongue. but look! miky doesn't hate you, see?"

rasmus pointed at mihael but he looked away.

"he doesn't even want to look at me…" marcin mumbled to himself.

"well, we all had the same reaction when we heard it." martin said.

"first it was like, what? then we were like… yeah, we should've expected it anyway."

marcin glanced at mihael.

"this is never going to work out, right?" he thought.

"okay, i think i'm going back to my room." mihael said.

"wait, miky. can we talk?"

"um, yeah. not here though."

he looked over at the boys who were huddled up and making kissy noises on the couch.

"i hate you guys." mihael smiled, visibly annoyed. he stomped off to his room, and marcin followed hastily.

* * *

•in the room•

"hey, i'm sorry, miky."

marcin scratched the back of his head. he felt guilty.

"why?"

"because they are making fun of us now."

"it's fine," mihael said. "they're just being stupid like usual."

"do you hate me?" marcin asked.

"hmm... do i hate you?"

mihael looked at him.

"oh god... you hate me, don't you?"

"i don't."

"what?"

"i'm not a kid. you actually think i would hate you because those idiots said that you like me?"

he was silent. okay- so he didn't hate him. then how did he feel about it?

"chill, jankos. i don't really care about what they say."

"but what if it's true?"

"that you like me?" mihael asked.

"yeah. that i like you." marcin said.

"i figured that out a long time ago." mihael sighed, pushing his hair back with his hand.

"what..? when?"

"the last time you were drunk and i was bringing you back to your room, you said a lot of things i didn't wanna hear."

"why didn't you tell me?" marcin questioned.

"you never asked me. uhhh... so, are we done talking yet?"

mihael had hopes of ending this conversation and showing marcin out of the room, but asking that question just prompted him to think of something else to say.

"do you like me?" marcin asked straight-up.

there was a pause for a long while.

"i don't know." mihael sighed.

he knew it was a half-assed answer, but he didn't want to say anything more than that.

marcin was disappointed. he wanted to know. what did he mean he didn't know? it was a closed-ended question- he wanted a yes or no for an answer, not an "idk".

"well… whatever. but i feel like you're still hiding something from me." marcin said.

he noticed that mihael was trying to run off somewhere, which was suspicious. he was definitely keeping something from him.

mihael flinched. marcin was right on the money, and he was trying so hard to hide it up until now.

"right?" he said.

the support furrowed his eyebrows. he wanted to keep this from him as long as he could, but a part of him wanted to confess it anyway.

"fine. i guess i should tell you now." mihael sighed.

he sucked in a deep breath, then said it.

"i may or may not have kissed you while you were drunk."

"you didn't want to shut up so i just did it."

marcin didn't say anything. he was shocked across his face.

"o-oh."

his palms were sweating. what did he just say?

"but there's nothing else happening between us, okay? i swear."

he didn't mind him doing that at all. he didn't care that mihael was saying that nothing was going on between them because there clearly was something in the air now.

"…did you hate it?" marcin murmured.

"what?"

"...the kiss."

"i don't know. it was so long ago."

marcin fiddled with his hands. "please," he begged in his mind.

"can you do it again?" he asked needily.

mihael's eyes widened. it wasn't uncommon that he could hear his jungler say something so troublesome, but to sound this desperate? he needed to close his eyes and take a deep breath to think straight again.

"nothing's happening between us." he insisted.

"but you're giving me that look." marcin called him out.

"what look?"

"the look... like you want me."

mihael was irritated that he could tell. he wanted him to shut up again. he took off his glasses and placed them on the table, then he wet his lips with his tongue before going down on the helpless boy's lips. he was aggressive, but still somehow managed to be gentle with him.

parting from each other forced marcin to let out a shaky moan while mihael wiped his mouth with his shirt. he held his jungler's face with his right hand.

"you really, really suck at this." he whispered into his ear.

marcin looked embarrassed.

"kidding, idiot." mihael said.

"you're… good at it."

mihael grinned. he hugged him playfully.

he's had multiple relationships before. it wasn't that hard, looking the way he was. but he didn't expect marcin to enjoy it that much.

"am i?"

he giggled, tightening his hug a little bit further.

marcin was awfully quiet. he was looking a little worried.

he noticed mihael finally broke out of his shell. he was keeping this side of him hidden all the time, but he was able to see it now. he was happy about it, happy that there's a side of him that only he knew, but there was still something else on his mind.

"you okay?" mihael asked. he saw marcin look a little down.

"miky, have you dated other people before?"

he laughed.

"what?" he scoffed. "are you getting jealous already?"

"huh? no, obviously… i'm not. i would never be jealous." marcin looked away suspiciously.

then he giggled. yeah, maybe it was too soon to be worrying about that. he wanted to enjoy this time with him.

"that's cute." mihael said.

he was adorable. even though he was the oldest in the team and he was still more mature than everyone else to a certain extent, marcin always gave off a childish vibe. mihael didn't hate it that he had to baby him at times.

marcin smiled from ear to ear.

"really? you think i'm cute?" he said in an excited tone.

"yeah."

"say it more. i love hearing you say that."

"you're cute, jankos."

the words crossed his mind and marcin buried his face in his hands and smiled. he couldn't be happier.

* * *

•a month after they got together•

marcin is lying down on mihael's chest. mihael's head is on a pillow and a blanket is draped over the both of them.

"do you hate it when i… um, call you bad things sometimes?"

"you can do whatever you want to me, miky."

"idiot," he muttered so only he could hear himself.

"…hmm?"

he was running his fingers through marcin's hair, but he stopped abruptly.

"you're trying to be suggestive, you horny piece of shit."

"you don't like it? how about… hmm…"

"fuck me, miky." he smiled, tracing down mihael's chest with his finger.

"shut up." he looked away.

it wasn't that he didn't like it- he just didn't know how to respond because marcin was such an idiot sometimes.

"i want to feel you put your _big, fat_ dick inside of me."

mihael flicked marcin on the forehead.

"you're so stupid." he frowned.

"ouch! ok, i won't say it anymore, miky. don't be angry at me."

"i'm not. who said i was?"

moving away from marcin, he sat on the other side of the bed. mihael was more anxious than annoyed as he felt the room get a little hot.

he crossed his arms and tried to stop thinking, but his mind could only think of what marcin said. why did he have to be so explicit, especially when the two of them were alone in the same room?

marcin scooted over to him, wanting to cheer him up because he still thought he was angry, but noticed something else.

"no way… are you hard?" he blurted out in disbelief.

"jankos-"

mihael suddenly felt a hand grope him underneath. he took in a sharp breath, then clawed onto the bedsheets, keeping himself from letting out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"did you get horny from what i said?"

marcin was delighted. his eyes were focused on mihael's embarrassment as he watched him try to hide his face by looking away.

"you did. oh, miky- you're so cute, miky. did you get excited from hearing me say that?"

he stayed silent as his face was slowly heating up. you could see his ears turn red, and marcin wouldn't take his hand off him.

"you're so precious." marcin breathed into his ear.

"i hate you," mihael replied, biting his lip in pain after marcin grabbed him there harder. he hid his face with his arm across it, holding in his breath.

"that's fine," the polish boy smirked. "but you're really bad at lying."

"i'm not lying." mihael tried to defend himself.

"then what's this?"

he pulled mihael's sweatpants down forcefully, revealing his throbbing cock peeking out above his boxers. he could see that precum was dripping from it.

marcin eyed it up and down, hesitating for a brief moment. he touched the head with the tip of his finger, making a strained noise come out of mihael as he moved his hand to cover his mouth.

"what do you want to do now, miky? tell me."

"fuck..!" mihael cursed.

he hated being vulnerable, and especially not to marcin, who took the opportunity to exploit it all the time. but his body was aching all over- he just wanted him to do something, anything.

waiting still with bated breath for his response, marcin closed his eyes. he could feel his own erection as he ran his hand down his shorts. he exhaled sharply.

"i want you to fuck me, jankos." he begged quietly, covering his face yet again.

"good boy."

marcin pulled mihael's hands away from his face to pin his arms down on the bed. he was on top of the whimpering boy whose dick was rubbing and poking at his stomach.

"i love you." marcin said shamelessly.

for a moment, they couldn't look away from each other. they breathed heavily, and you could see the sweat form on top of their foreheads.

"y-yeah. i love you too." mihael muttered.

"can you say it again?"

"i... i love you."

marcin took mihael's glasses off, putting them aside on the table. he bent down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and playing with him a little. it was a sloppy kiss, but mihael had to stop for air.

as marcin pulled away, he heard a tiny sound escape from mihael again. but marcin wasn't satisfied with himself. he knew it wasn't enough- he wanted to make him feel good.

"ah-" mihael let out a breathy moan.

marcin wrapped his hands around his cock, feeling the warmth of it and how it twitched. then, placing his lips on his cock, he began to suck on it.

slowly, gently, don't use teeth- marcin recalled. it's fine, he's practiced this many times on a toy before. he was confident.

he kissed the tip of his dick and then used his tongue to play with it. mihael threw his head back, biting his finger to stop himself from being too loud.

"does it feel good?" marcin asked naively.

of course it felt good, mihael thought. and how the hell did he even get so good at this? he shook his head, killing the thought, and looked straight at him.

"yeah," mihael grunted. "it feels good."

"hey, do you want to fuck me?" marcin asked.

"i don't have any condoms or lube."

marcin reached into his pocket and pulled a wrapper out. he bit it off, taking the condom out.

"here, we don't need lube." he smiled.

"you don't want to fuck me, jankos?"

"i want you to feel good, miky. we can save that for next time."

while mihael sat up against the bed, he put the condom on himself. he watched marcin take off his pants and underwear, now he was only wearing his black shirt but he still looked hot.

"come here," mihael called out sweetly.

without saying anything, marcin listened to him obediently. he faced his back towards him, sitting on his lap. he heard mihael spit on his hand and then rub it on his dick.

"i'll put it inside, okay? tell me if it hurts."

he spread out marcin's ass with his hands and pushed it inside slowly. it slipped inside, and they both groaned at the same time.

then, mihael started moving inside of him. they didn't need to do much to get used to each other, and not before long, marcin was whining for him to do it harder. so he did, he upped the pace of his movement and with every thrust he left marcin crying out louder and louder.

"i'm gonna cum, miky… i-"

marcin ejaculated all over the bed.

mihael was getting close. soon after, he pulled out the condom and cummed on the back of marcin's shirt.

"shit, sorry." he scrambled to find tissues to wipe it off his shirt, but marcin stopped him.

"it's fine," he said, taking off his shirt to wipe away the cum on the sheets and throwing it on the floor.

he then jumped onto mihael again to hug him. he was drained.

"okay, good night. i'm tired." he said.

"you're that tired already? we should take a shower."

"noooo," marcin whined. "later. when we wake up."

mihael hugged him back, petting him on the head. he loved doing that and he knew marcin liked it too.

"wait, wait, wait. you're gonna sleep here? on my bed?"

"you just fucked me, miky. yes, i'm going to sleep on your bed."

they laughed, thinking about how silly they were.

"yeah. okay."

"mm… i love you." marcin said, rubbing his face against mihael's belly to get to a comfortable position to sleep in.

"i know." mihael kissed him on the head.

"good night, then."

he pulled the blanket over marcin and himself then turned the lamp off. quietly, the both of them, one naked and the other still half-dressed, dozed off to sleep.

* * *

•bonus scene•

"my back, it hurts, miky." marcin complained.

luka and martin gave each other a knowing look.

"oh really? too bad." mihael said.

"why does your back hurt, jankos? did you do anything yesterday?" rasmus blabbered innocently.

luka pointed his finger at martin.

"you- shut the fuck up, don't fucking tell him." he growled.

mihael walked over to rasmus and whispered in his ear.

"...oh."

**END**


End file.
